Snow White Deception
by Mungo'sLittleTeazer
Summary: I guess it's just why Griddlebone bailed on Growltiger when the Siamese showed up and some other stuff.  Characters: Mungojerrie, Vicky, Rumpleteazer, Growltiger, Griddlebone. I can't do sumaries, just read it please.Rated T for safety.
1. New Cats

**A/N: Hey everybody. I'm still alive. Been really busy with school lately so if I don't update that would be why. Whiskey Kitten is coming along nicely and should be up soon. Hopefully. This is just some random thing I came up with while listening to Growltiger's last stand. It's really random so it will probably be really bad. Just a warning.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own cats.**

_Relationships so far:_

_Mungojerrie: Son of Growltiger._

_Victoria: Daughter of Lady Griddlebone._

It was a stormy day and Growltiger's ship was anchored in London. He and his son were paying a visit to Growltiger's brothers, Gus, the theatre cat and Old Deuteronomy. Mungojerrie was only young and enjoyed visiting his uncles because they told great stories.

On that day, when they entered the junkyard, there were some new cats there. There was a young tom, a couple of years older than Mungojerrie, a tall, scarlet queen and a small black and gold queen.

Old Deuteronomy welcomed the pair with open arms. "Well, if it isn't my two favourite sea cats." He said in a fatherly tone.

"Hello my brother. How are you?" greeted the one eyed tabby.

"Very well, thank you. And how are you Mungojerrie? Have you been helping your father with his sailing?" asked the kitten's uncle.

"Ve'y well fank ya" replied the younger tabby in a thick cockney accent, "an' yes oi have bin 'elpin' moi dad."

Suddenly, a pure white Persian queen strutted out from one of the dens. She was followed by another pure white queen, although she was younger and had shorter fur. The younger queen looked about Mungojerrie's age, maybe a little older.

Growltiger stood frozen staring at the Persian. Mungojerrie looked up at his father and tugged on his fur to get his attention.

"Daddy, 'ho's the predy woi'e queens?" he asked.

"I don't know son." He replied," Who are the beautiful snowy queens, brother?"

"That is the Lady Griddlebone and her daughter Victoria." Replied the Jellicle leader.

"I think I'm in love" said Growltiger to himself.

"Is she gonna be moi new mummy?" asked Mungojerrie

"Maybe son, maybe" was all his father could say.

Victoria was sitting by herself on the old tyre when she was approached by a young tabby.

"Hoi" he said.

"Hello" she replied.

"Oi'm Mungojerrie. Moi dad's Growltiger an' he finks your mummy's predy." He said trying to be friendly.

"That's nice of him. My name is Victoria. Your accent is funny" she said

"Why fank ya. Oi loike me accent too." He said

"I am four years old. How old are you if you don't mind me asking" she queried

"No' a' all. Oi'm free years ol'" he replied.

Gowltiger called Mungojerrie for dinner.

"Oi gotta go. I'll see ya 'round" he said as he ran off.

"It was nice meeting you" Victoria called after him.

**A/N: So there was the beginning of my second story ever! I won't continue unless you review and you tell me that you want more. So if you do be sure to let me know. Even if you don't like it I appreciate constructive criticism so keep that coming too. No flame please. R&R**

**-Mungo's Little Teazer**


	2. Cousins

**A/N: Greetings fellow creatures. I'm sorry I haven't updated anything lately. I've had a few assignments and lots of homework so I've been pretty busy. Anyway, I've had some reviews asking me for more so here is another chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, although I've tried, I do not own anything to do with CATS. Only the story line is mine.**

_Added relationships:_

_Old Deuteronomy: Brother of Gus and Growltiger, father of Munkustrap, Uncle of Mungojerrie._

_Gus: Brother of Growltiger and Old Deuteronomy, uncle of Mungojerrie and Munkustrap._

_Munkustrap: Son of Old Deuteronomy, nephew of Gus and Growltiger, older cousin of Mungojerrie, younger cousin of Jellylorum._

_Jellylorum: Daughter of Gus, niece of Old Deuteronomy and Growltiger, older cousin of Mungojerrie and Munkustrap._

Mungojerrie entered the den in which his uncle and cousin lived. His father was sitting at the table with his two uncles.

Gus happened to glance in his direction and noticed him.

"Why, hello Mungo. I was wondering when you were going to get here." said the theatre cat, come and give your Uncle Gus a hug."

The young tom ran up to his uncle and jumped onto his lap, embracing to older cat.

"Have ya go' any new stories Uncle Gus?" asked Mungojerrie

"Of course I do sonny. Have I told you about the time I understudies Dick Whittington's cat?"

"No" lied Mungojerrie, as this was one of his favourite stories.

At that moment, a young silver tabby walked in. He was a couple of years older than Mungojerrie.

"Hey Munk!" Mungojerrie greeted his cousin excitedly.

"Hey Jerrie!" said the young tom, "I didn't know you and Uncle Growltiger were docked today, I thought you were getting here tomorrow."

"Well, we were, bu' there was a storm an' we had to dock before i' hi', so, here we are!" he said with his thick cockney accent.

The same thought suddenly crossed both of the young toms' minds.

"What's for dinner?" they asked in unison

"Salmon and Vegetables" came a voice from the kitchen. It was Jellylorum, Gus' daughter. Jellylorum was Mungojerrie and Munkustrap's much older cousin. Mungojerrie was the baby of the family, then there was Munkustrap, who was six years old and Jellylorum was 12 and her older brother Asparagus Jr. was 15.

Jellylorum walked out of the kitchen.

"Hello Mungojerrie, Uncle Growltiger. I didn't expect to see you here. Although I guess you had to dock early due to the storm." She said, quite formally. Jellylorum was the type who thought you should always talk formally with good pronunciation, even though she was only 12.

_I guess that's what happens when you're the daughter of a theatre cat _thought Mungojerrie.

Her mother came out with dinner. Everybody ate and thanked her for the meal before retiring to the lounge room.

Munkustrap and Mungojerrie sat on the rug talking, while the adult toms were sitting in chairs discussing the boringness that is politics and Jellylorum sat reading a book.

"Have you met any of the new kittens?" asked Munk

"Yeah, one" said Mungojerrie

"Which one?"

"Victo'ia" replied Jerrie

"She's Lady Griddlebone's daughter right? The pure white queen?" Munk questioned

"Yup. Wha' 'bou' you?"

"I met everybody. Well all of the mew kittens anyway. I have to know everyone if I'm gonna be leader someday. There's Victoria, Plato, whose white brown and reddish, Bombalurina, who's red and white, she's about my age, and her sister Demeter, she's five and her fur is black and gold. She's really pretty."

"Munkus 'as a queenfriend" he teased in a sing-song voice

"Do not" protested Munkustrap.

"Do so"

"Do not"

"Do so"

"Hey would you two stop fighting. You sound like a couple of pekes and Pollicles." complained Jelly.

"Foine" said Mungo.

"Would you look at the time? We ought to be getting home, it's time a certain sea kit went to bed." said Growltiger.

"Aw. Bu' Da-ad, can' oi have foive more minuts?" protested the young tom.

"You'll have plenty of time to play with your cousin tomorrow." Replied his father.

Then before Mungojerrie could realise what his father had done, he was on top of the older cat's shoulders.

"Watch your head" said Growltiger playfully as Mungojerrie closely missed the top of the door frame.

"See you tomorrow Munk" he called behind him.

When they arrived back at their den, Mungojerrie got ready for bed and jumped in under the covers.

"How was your day son?" asked his father

"Real good. Oi me' Victo'ia, tha' predy white queen's daughter." He replied.

"Oh, is she nice?" asked Growltiger, with a grin on his face.

"Yup. She's a year old than me. She's real notice."

"Well I met her mummy today, and I think she might be your new sister" he said with a smile

"Really? Oi'm gonna get a new mummy AN' a new sista?" Jerrie asked excitedly

"Yes you are. Are you happy about that?" his father asked hopefully.

"Oi sure am!" he said

Back at Victoria's den, she had been sitting in her room playing with her toy mice and dolls when her mother walked in.

"Hi Mum. What have you been doing?" she asked

"Well, Mummy's been out with a tom." She said.

This was no surprise to Victoria, as her mother was always looking for the right tom. Or so she thought.

"Is this one nice?" she asked not really paying attention.

"Yes, very. His name is Growltiger and he's a pirate. He has a son called Mungojerrie."

"I know. I met him. Jerrie seems nice. He has a funny accent" said Victoria

"That's good, because he's going to be your new brother." Said the lady Griddlebone to her daughter.

"I'm going to have a little brother?" Vicky asked, paying full attention now.

"Yes you are sweetie." Said her mother with a warm smile, "Ok, time for my pretty little princess to go to bed."

"Yes Mum" Victoria said as she jumped into bed.

Victoria and Mungojerrie tossed and turned, but however they tried, they were too excited to fall asleep.

**A/N: So I hoped you liked then newest chapter. Again I won't update unless you want me to. And yes, I know minutes is spelt wrong, but that's just how I think Jerrie would say it. Any who, I just needed something to fill in a gap. If you liked it tell me and I'll do more. If you think I could improve on something, tell ma also. I appreciate constructive criticism. See that review button? Just down there? You better hurry up and click on it or I'll set Mungojerrie onto you. He will steal your shiny things. *_* Shiny things! **

**Mungo's Little Teazer**


End file.
